


Sugar or Spiders?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Black Character(s), Confusion, Crack, Creepy Fluff, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Knifeplay, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Poison, Spiders, Swearing, Sweet/Hot, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You walk into a coffee shop one day and your life is flipped upside down. You slowly become friends with the most creepy-cutie spider girl you have ever met.
Relationships: Muffet/Muffet's Pet (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Spy-her

Muffet awoke with a yawn, her shuriken-sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight. She stretched all six of her limbs and blindly pointed her toes sideways to step out of bed.

Only to fall on her face.

"_Oh yeah. I made a web last morning. God I'm an idiot..."_ she mused, her head still submerged in the fluffy, fluffy carpet. Her thoughts drifted to other things. Wasn't it Monday tonight? The coffee night of all coffee nights?And wasn't she supposed to be there to open shop _just_ before the moon came up? '_I mean, I woke up early eno-'_

Just then, a patch of the mercury nothingness opened to reveal that the moon was a quarter of the way across the sky.

'_Fuck!'_

Muffet scrambled to freshen up before her night at the shop. She semi-messily tied her hair ribbons before sprinting to where her pet was sleeping. "Karatcake, wake up, c'mon girl!" She whispered, poking Karatcake with her foot. Karatcake wakes up and immediately jumps into Muffet's many arms. Muffet plants a quick kiss on Karatcake's head before sprinting out of the door to perform what could possibly be the leap of the century. She stretches her legs, and then bends them, ever so slightly and launches herself towards her destination. As her legs form into a more ballet-like style of leaping, she takes in the moonlight, contrasting with the dark shadows of the night, and her jet-black hair whipping in the breeze, and her ribbons trailing elegantly behind her, and it feels amazing. Too bad she has to get down soon. But that part was her second favorite. She closes her legs and took on the form of a dive, corkscrewing the whole time. Just before her encounter with the Earth, she she stops her dive and floats down gently. She lands softly on the tips of her toes, and a few stray leaves and some dust swirl around her, the effect looking very anime. She busts open the shop's front door. Karatcake leaps from Muffet's arms, giving her a brief boop on the face, then going to her very own private mini-breakfast space and instantly starts inhaling her food. Muffet quickly flips the 'Closed' sign to 'Open, but not sexually' and waits for her first customer. 

(Timeskip cause I'm lazy)

The shop is open for a few hours, and Karatcake greets each guest enthusiastically, but nothing interesting is really happening. Until _he _came in. 

{Insert Reader-kun}

You walk into the coffee shop that your friend, Xavier, casually suggested one day. The one vibe that the shop gave you was '_Damn, this place is cutesy.' _You walk to the front of the line and smile. "Hey." You say casually. 

What you didn't expect was to almost get an ANIME NOSEBLEED from the sheer amount of cute you were facing right now. 

The only things going through your mind right now were '_Holy shit, she's adorable' _and '_Can black people blush?' _

You were struck for a moment but slowly snapped out of it. You look at each other and giggle lightly. '_Why am I giggling, that shit's not manly!| 'Oh God, his laugh is gorgeous!'_ "Uhmm, h-how may I serve you spidersweet?" The spider lady squeaks. "Uhmmm....may I have the Creme Brulee Frappe please?" you force out, mentally screaming at yourself not to fuck it up._ 'Jesus fucking Christ, I sound white as hell.'_ "S-sure thing sweet! Sugar or spiders?" "Spiders?" '_The hell?'_ "Okay!" '_EEEE NO ONE'S ASKED FOR SPIDERS YET OH MY STARS'_ You think to yourself,_ 'Nani ga fuck?'_ As she hands you your frappe. You thank her politely and leave her a 5.00 tip. You almost miss it, but you see her eyes widen at the small display of gratitude. "Have a dark and dusty night!_"_ she calls after you. "You too!" You call back. 

You exit the shop and wonder what the hell just happened to you.

(Timeskip)

Muffet closes the shop, leaps back home, puts Karatcake down for sleep and rushes to her room to scream into her pillow.

'_Oh stars he's gorgeous, I think I'm in love.....'_

_'You just_ _ met! You don't even know his name!_

_'He might tell me in the next chapter...'_

_'Nope, that's chapter 3. Sorry.'_

_'Aww....'_

_'I should probably stop breaking the fourth wall.'_

_'Yeah. You should.' _

_'But I can't stop thinking about him! I need him to know who I am! Maybe we could date!.'_

_'Stop spoiling, dammit! It's too early!' _

_'And don't go all Ayano Aishi on us!'_

_'But....I feel this strong desire.....'_

_''I need to p r o t e c t him'_

Muffet went to sleep with murderous glint in her eye.

_'Dammit, Muffet!'_


	2. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about you, Reader-kun! This is your second trip to Gothwidow Cafe! Your spider sweetheart and yourself grow a little bit closer.

You awake with a "HAaAalleluJAH-", stretching your bones to the fullest extent.

  


  


You realize you're tangled in your sheets. 

  


  


You struggle to release yourself when the whole sheet suddenly slides off of your bed and you tumble to the floor. Jeez, leave it to yourself to be so clumsy first thing in the evening. And it wasn't even evening yet! You woke up in _the middle of the day._

"Eeehhhh...." you groan, still trying to untangle yourself. Your evil sheets finally give you back your gift of movement, and you roll gracefully out reach, in case they change their mind. Your eyes drift over to your phone. You_ could _text Xavier, or you could go down the street to that sweet old lady, who is always up at the strangest hours, but you feel too lazy at the moment to do anything.

You lay on your floor for a moment, and then give a 'fuck you' to your laziness and reach for your phone.

  


  


** _( note: this is the texting part. You are Blackugo, because you cuss quite a lot, you almost always wear an afro, and you REALLY like BNHA. Xavier is xxxtentaction cuz why not)_ **

  


  


Blackugo:_ yo_

xxxtentaction: _wtf dude, it's the middle of the day_

Blackugo: _but you answered tho_

xxxtentaction: _tru_

Blackugo: _what up_

xxxtentaction: _the name of the dance is called Da Butt._

Blackugo: _tf?_

xxxtentaction: _it's called Da Butt._

Blackugo: _you don't have one tho_

xxxtentaction:_ ur cheeks aren't exactly clappable either_

Blackugo: ........

xxxtentaction: _u started it_

Blackugo: _idgaf_

xxxtentaction:........ 

Blackugo:..........

xxxtentaction: _sooo how was the coffee shop last night_

Blackugo: _it was good. i met this cute spider girl_

xxxtentaction: _oooooo(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡_

xxxtentaction:_ boutta clap them cheeks with no spoon_

Blackugo:_ stfu i don't even know her name_

xxxtentaction: _then ask_

Blackugo: _i just met her yesterday maybe later_

xxxtentaction:_ don't be such a pussy_

Blackugo:_ ill ask later im tired_

xxxtentaction:_ ok bye_

xxxtentaction: _but just remember, you can't just throw away all your problems, Frank_

Blackugo:ಠ ೧ ಠ

xxxtentaction:🤣

_ ** (end of chat)** _

You put your phone on its charger and go to sleep.

  


  


  


  


A few hours later, you wake up, and stub your toe at the end of your bed. _Fantastic. _Just how clumsy can you be today? Despite the pain in your toe, and the fact that it's probably broken , you limp over to your bathroom.

About a few minutes later, you cleanse yourself in a shower, the water turned up as hot as it would go because you're that type of person. You're also singing Believer by Imagine Dragons because you're cool like that. You finish and put on (F/c) hoodie, some jeans and some high tops and nearly forgetting your ten-pound backpack. Ah, the life of a college student.

You open a portal in your floor, praying you got the right location, and step in front of the coffee shop. Gothwidow Cafe. You take a moment to access your ball growing serum before taking a deep breath and walking into the shop.

  


Your arachno-amore looks a bit bored, but perks up when you come in. Wait. Did you _really_ just think of the name arachno-amore? You feel a twinge of awkwardness creep across yourself while walking to the counter. "Hey." you say, trying your hardest not to fuck up. "Oh, h-hi......ahuhuhuhu~" the spider girl stutters, twirling her jet-black hair around her fingers. You are unable to contain the cute flowing through your veins right now and blurt out "Ohmyfuckyou'readorable-"

You realize what you said and your face heats up. "Uhhh, I mean..." The spider girl cuts you off with another giggle "Oh, thank you. I would say the same about a handsome thing like yourself." 

  


  


_Damn_ she's smooth.

  


  


You two chuckle lightly, until another customer steps behind you. "Oh, uhm, what would you like, my spidersweet?" the spider girl asks.

You order another Creme Brulee frappe, but this time you order a small spider souffle.

"For your drink, sugar or spiders?"

You decide you want sugar this time. She hands you your things and you leave her a 5.00 tip.

"Thank you, my spidersweet, and have a dark and dusty night!" She calls.

"You too!" You call back.

  


  


Before leaving the shop, you could have_ sworn_ you heard someone say "I ship it!"

  


  


  


(Big timeskip cause why not)

  


After your classes, which were boring as hell, you texted Xavier for a bit, then opened a portal home. You flop on your bed and stare at your ceiling, your thoughts drifting toward what happened at the cafe. Did she really think you were all that? And she is pretty sweet (aye).

  


  


  


  


You decided you liked Spider-Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET IT BAKE, GETTIN' HAWT-
> 
> Did you like it? Let me know in the comments section!
> 
> Thank you my churronekos!
> 
> -Kynna


	3. Important announcement!

Hi churronekos! It's ya girl Kynna! 

So I have a question. Should I continue this? I have school and stuff and a lot of assignments. And this story is probably pretty cringy. I should probably just delete it. 

So what do you think? Thank you for your input!

-Kynna


	4. There's some hope!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the DaMn chapter

I'm gonna continue this work for you guys! Also I drew this.


	5. Public service announcement-

Why the hell did I make this-

**Author's Note:**

> AaAA it's sO CrInGy OWO
> 
> Did you like it? Do you have any constructive criticism or ideas for the next chapter? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thank you my churronekos!
> 
> -Kynna


End file.
